


A love worth having

by Silky133



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky133/pseuds/Silky133
Summary: When new operators arrive at their Headquarters in Hereford Valkyrie quickly notices something is wrong





	A love worth having

Today was an exciting day for the Operators of team Rainbow because like the many times before, new operators were joining their ranks who they’d fight and live with and for those not interested in making friends there were their gadgets and technology which even the anti-social among them could marvel over.

Every Operator gathered in the meeting hall of Hereford to meet the three new operators or at least Valkyrie thought they had but when she sat down next to her partner Blackbeard like the rest of the CTUs had done she realized that one very important person was missing from the roster.

Ela.

She wasn’t anywhere in the room which might’ve been weird had the person not have been Ela, she rarely talked to anyone and when she did it was to either be grouchy or in the odd case she’d actually talk to anyone else normally it’d be pleasant but quiet.

It was completely different when the two of them would talk however, back during operation orange sky it was nearly impossible to get along with her but as tensions rose they started trusting each other then steadily they became friends then best friends and Valkyrie became the person she come to for help and she’d always be there to lend her her shoulder to cry on.

But she wasn’t happy with their friendship, she wanted more.

She knew she shouldn’t be worried, Ela was Ela and if she didn’t want to meet them that was fine but it would’ve been fun to have Ela be there to meet the new Ops with her or to just be there so they could talk about anything.

She sighed, leaning back in her chair and looked at the front of the room at the three new operators which were nothing short of interesting even compared to the older ones, they stuck out like a sore thumb.

One of them wore a mask covering their entire face, he would shoot the occasional look in her direction which would often linger but he wasn’t looking at her he was looking at Blackbeard whose normally stoic face would smile, raise the occasional eyebrow and once she caught him sticking his thumb up, bizarre.

The other Korean Operator wore a beanie, round glasses, had a streak of white in her raven hair and wore a massive almost sinister grin on her face as she stared at each of the operators, one by one, each time with a glint of mischief in her eyes and Valkyrie had to admit she was the weirdest Operator she had ever seen.

The last Operator to join hailed from Poland and like Ela was in GROM before joining Rainbow, she wore aviators, a beret and had her arms behind her back in a professional manner much like the male Korean Operator.

She was looking forward to meeting her the most since she was in Grom there was a decent chance she knows Ela but thinking about it she wasn’t sure Ela had mentioned another Grom Operator at all unless they were superior officers or dickheads so maybe she didn’t know Ela at all.

Which was a good thing for her.

“Now I’d like to introduce the three new Operators that you’ll be serving with, they’ll be covering your backs on the field so I expect you to get to know them, they’re codenames are Vigil, Dokkaebi and Zofia” She could swear she had heard that name before but couldn’t remember where.

“I expect you to show them the ropes and where everything is and I better not hear that something went wrong today, you’re all dismissed” Six said signalling the end of the meeting but it was only when she left that everyone stood up, most eager to meet the new ops while others slipped out of the room to work on their gadgets.

“You seem worried” Blackbeard acutely noted bringing it to her attention of how nervous she was which she couldn’t even understand entirely, the room just felt barren, uninteresting even though it was bustling with people and new Operators but all she wanted to do was leave and find Ela and ask why she wasn’t here with her.

She turned her head and slightly looked up to face him only to find that he was focused on something in front of him so she looked down at where she was absentmindedly kicking the floor, she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

“I’m just wondering why Ela isn’t here, like shouldn’t she want to meet- or say hello to someone else from GROM? They might know each other”

“Nervous that she might try and move in on your territory?” He teased earning himself a punch to the arm and a glare from her but he was smirking and loving every second of it even if he was focusing on something else.

“Screw you…” A few seconds later she sighed and kicked the floor with the end of her boot “I mean if she does then I’m not giving up without a fight but-“ She didn’t even notice that someone had walked over to them without a sound until she saw someone’s shoes in front of her and she slowly looked up to see Vigil staring at her.

“Hey Chul Kyung, want to talk somewhere else?” Blackbeard asked to the dismay of Valkyrie, Vigil automatically nodded and started walking past them to the door with Blackbeard following but not before sending her a sorry look which was like pouring salt into a wound. 

Since she had no one to talk to she decided that she may as well mingle until one of the new Operators came to introduce themselves but as she turned around to find IQ someone tapped on her shoulder, curious she turned around and found herself face to face with Zofia who had an unreadable expression on her porcelain face.

“Cześć, you’re a Navy Seal, correct?” Direct and straight to the point, that both impressed her and scared her especially due to the shock of her seeking her out of at least thirty operators 

“Yeah and you’re from Grom?” Zofia nodded her head then looked around the room, the tiniest frown on her face that didn’t go unnoticed by Valkyrie

“Yes, do you know an Elżbieta?” She had only seen that name on files but she knew exactly who she was talking about which got her heart beating faster and her curiosity to reach new levels.

“You know Ela?” The other girl’s eyebrows raised and she bit her lip and frowned, Valkyrie clenched her fists fully prepared to punch her if she was one of the pricks in Grom who wanted to kick Ela out but the frown quickly dissolved into a look of clear remorse.

“I’m her older sister” Time seemingly froze around Valkyrie as she processed those four simple words that struck so hard. Zofia Zo, Ela’s sister the one that pushed her to train harder and wasn’t there for her even though she had been through so much.

“Why are you here?” She spat, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms not caring at all about everyone else around her nor the feelings of the other woman who glared at her with the intensity of a hurricane

“I’m here to see my sister-“

“She doesn’t want to see you” Zofia gritted her teeth in anger, her hands clenching into fists at her sides and standing straighter than she was earlier really showing off the few inches of difference in their height.

“You don’t have the right to tell me that I can’t see my own sister” Valkyrie stood her ground not scared of the woman in front of her and met her glare with the same ferocity and took a step towards her so that they were a few inches away from each other.

“And you have no right to force Ela into a life she didn’t want!” She shouted shocking Zofia and gaining the attention of everyone else in the room who turned to look at them but none uttered a word as they were either assessing the situation or were staying out of it.

Zofia’s face softened but she still glared at Valkyrie but not with the same intensity as before but Valkyrie only got angrier at the silence from the other girl and the lack of an apology of anything other than bloody silence but nothing came out of the other girl’s mouth so she went to grab her by the collar but someone grabbed her left arm stopping her.

“Meghan” The hand moved from her arm to her shoulder making her turn to face the person who had said her name, standing to her left were IQ her work out partner and good friend and Blitz, they both looked worried.

“You should find Ela and see how she is” IQ said simply, she was just making sure that she didn’t get into a fight and honestly, she wanted to do nothing else other then find Ela, she sighed and nodded then turned to the taller and older woman and looked her right in the eye.

“Don’t go anywhere near Ela” Her words were like venom, insinuating every ounce of anger she had in that moment, Zofia didn’t move, her face had an unreadable expression on it, one that’s a mix between regret, anger and something else, something that she couldn’t understand.

 

 

It didn’t take long to find Ela, she was in one of the training rooms without her signature jacket on, instead she wore a camo tank top and her usual leggings and boots as she punched and kicked the hell out of a punching bag with well-practiced, rigorous strikes filling the entire room with the sound of her hitting the bag.

Valkyrie closed the door behind her as she walked into the room filled with weights and other exercise machines and walked into the middle of the room where the punching bags were and her friend who was glaring holes into the grey punching bag “Ela”

“Meghan” The other woman was too busy taking her stress out on the bag to do anything else other than greet her but Meghan didn’t care, she walked to Ela and stationed herself behind the punching bag then grabbed it, holding it in place to make it easier for Ela to hit.

The little gesture earned her a smirk from the green haired girl who continued to hit the bag quickly being absorbed in thought, she understood this a lot, training to destress, it was something she’d do a lot when she was training to be in the Olympics.

They trained with each other for ages, both of them using this time to think about the current events happening in Rainbow with Zofia being a part of the roster now and what that meant.

Meghan had only heard a few things about Zo as Ela called her like how she was a devoted almost religious student of their Father and yeah, student was a more accurate term then daughter in this situation which she couldn’t even imagine because even though her Father helped her train both for the Navy and the Olympics he didn’t train her until she’d pass out, he didn’t see her as a tool to continue his own legacy and that’s what angered her the most.

Ela was a tool for her Father but because he had trained her so hard she broke, and there was the bullying which he could’ve done something about, hell Zofia could have done something but no they both made her train to be in Grom until she abandoned them and cut all ties with them.

Meghan could totally understand why she would be angry except she was the only child of two loving parents so she’d never be able to truly understand her pain and suffering but at least she’d try and help her which was more than her “family” had ever done.

When Ela pulled away from the punching bag she was covered in a sheen of sweat and had a blush on her freckled cheeks and the tips of her ears, Meghan couldn’t help but marvel at how hot she looked like that.

They both walked over to a nearby bench where Ela’s jacket and a towel was and sat down, Ela used the towel to dry herself then rested her elbows on her legs and her head in her hands and said nothing, Meghan stayed silent as well and waited for her to say something first so that she didn’t upset her.

After a few seconds Ela finally sat up and stared at Meghan who easily saw the pain and anger in her eyes, with a deep breath she asked “Zo’s here, isn’t she?” 

Meghan turned her head to the ground and sighed, her foot nervously tapped on the ground.

“Yes” There was silence once again which Meghan was eternally grateful for because she’d have some time to think about what’s happening in the other girl’s head.

There was one thing that confused her which was despite how Ela acts she does care about her family, she mourned her father’s death and decided to join Grom to make amends but she wasn’t willing to do the same for Zofia? The only reason she could understand was that she won’t feel any different about something until she’s lost it which she really hoped wasn’t the case.

 

She sighed again, sitting up “Why are you avoiding Zofia? Don’t you at least want to see her again?” Ela stared at the ground, her body tense. Meghan could tell that she was apprehensive about telling her so carefully she scooted closer then when they were a few inches apart she laid her hand on the other girl’s thigh making Ela jump, she grabbed Meghan’s hand to pull it off her but didn’t, she instead lightly grabbed her hand holding it there.

The simple gesture was enough to make the tense feeling in the air disappear and fill it with a comforting vibe and any fears quickly evaporated into the air, their heart rates rising due to the proximity of their bodies filling them with a new-found courage.

“No, I’m worried that she’s going to ruin my life” Meghan turned her hand over so she could reassuringly rub Ela’s hand with her thumb making the other girl smile weakly.

“Because you feel like you can’t prove- ?“ 

“It’s not about proving anything” She interjected and sighed, she ran her spare hand through her wet hair “I feel like I’ll revert back into myself and hurt people, that they wouldn’t want anything to do with me and I’ll get kicked out of Rainbow and I won’t be able to see you again” 

Meghan’s heart rate sky rocketed, she was worried about not seeing her again? Out of everyone she singled her out? She looked away with a stupid grin on her face, her mind was a storm.

“I won’t let that happen” She whispered then took a deep breath and turned her head back to Ela “I’m not letting that happen even if you are being a bitch” Ela rolled her eyes so Meghan squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“I’m not letting her hurt you and I’m not going to leave you even if you really do hurt me because-” She choked, was she really going to do this? Ela turned her head to face her with wide eyes, was she really going to confess now? She took a deep breath.

“I like you Ela” She bit her lip watching the other girl who continued to stare at her bewildered, the silence was deafening making her want to run out the door in shame but she stayed there even when Ela retracted her hand from hers and even when tears ran down Ela’s face.

“Why? I’m…” She tried holding back her sobs but couldn’t and moved away from Meghan, she stood up to walk away but Meghan grabbed her wrist, Ela snapped her head around and tried to glare at her while struggling to pull her arm free but couldn’t, her entire body felt like jelly and her heart felt like a drum.

Meghan stood up and released Ela’s wrist but before she could run away she wrapped her arms around the other girl’s back and held her close to her, Ela squirmed trying to get out of her grasp but quickly gave up and buried her head in the crook of Meghan’s neck crying while Meghan pet her back soothingly.

She felt Ela stop struggling and smiled weakly why? I’m... she would’ve said horrible afterwards Meghan understood which destroyed her apart because it wasn’t true so she held Ela closer and put her own head against Ela’s as she cried.

“You aren’t horrible Ela, you’re amazing in so many ways, I wouldn’t like you otherwise, now would I?” those simple words struck deep, she still hated herself but she knew that Meghan would be there for her no matter what and that made her feel safe.

She pulled her head away from Meghan and looked at her, the Navy Seal smiled making her heart flutter and suddenly she lunged forwards stealing Meghan’s lips with her own putting all her feelings into that one kiss.

At first Meghan had no idea what had just happened but when she realized that Ela was kissing her she kissed back just as passionately quickly dominating the kiss and dared to nibble Ela’s bottom lip snapping the other girl out of it.

Ela moved away, shocked about what she just did but the ecstatic smile on Meghan’s lips and the close proximity of their bodies stopped her from overreacting and instead she drank in the other woman’s dazzling smile and met it with her own slightly nervous one. 

“I didn’t mean for this to go that way but I’m not complaining” Meghan couldn’t help but grin, Ela didn’t specifically say it but the kiss had to mean something and if it didn’t mean that Ela liked her too she would never understand it so with confidence she wrapped her arms around Ela’s waist.

“Are you okay now?” The Navy Seal asked referring to earlier where she thought that she had fucked everything up, she didn’t expect such a fierce kiss then, hell she was still shocked that it even happened but the feeling of Ela’s soft lips on hers and the sparks that ran through her body was something she would never forget.

“I… guess. Sorry, I like you too Meghan but you know how I feel about myself, I don’t want you to regret this” She hung her head sadly and she could feel her about to pull away so Meghan cupped her cheek and made her look at her, she could still see the tear stains on Ela’s otherwise flawless face.

“Nothing in the world could make me regret this” She caressed Ela’s cheek making her crack a smile then she raised her eyes to look into Meghan’s and for the first time she found hope and even a new home within them.

“So, I guess we’re dating now, huh” Ela said happily as they moved apart from each other and Just hearing those words were enough to make Meghan’s heart swell and to make her smile widen.

“I surely hope so” The enthusiasm in her voice made them both laugh.

Ela walked to the bench they were sitting on a few minutes ago and grabbed her jacket putting it on and zipping it up and grabbed her towel slinging it over her shoulder then walked back to her girlfriend with a cheeky grin.

“Ready to go now babe?” She asked taking Meghan’s hand in hers and when she looked at her girlfriend and noticed the loving smile on her face she leaned into her, resting her head on her shoulder making Meghan roll her eyes.

“Yes, suger” They both laughed and started walking out of the room hand in hand, neither of them had ever really had a romantic relationship before in fact until she met Meghan Ela had never even thought about it but now?

She couldn’t be happier.


End file.
